1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement and to a method for the utilization of audio signals as a feedback mechanism which is employed for the controlling of manufacturing processes; particularly for monitoring the process parameters and operating conditions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently, in the technology which encompasses manufacturing processes, signals which are employed for feedback control for the manufacturing processes, are presented visually to a user or operator online and are readily observable on a suitable display screen of a monitor. Quite frequently, feedback signals are provided in real time, but in actuality, need not necessarily be in real time, inasmuch as control charts are examples of feedback which is online, but typically is not in real time. Although in all instances, visual feedback is provided, it is nevertheless subject to considerable limitations in being able to effectuate control over manufacturing processes. For instance, it is not a readily easy task for a human observer or operator to simultaneously monitor a plurality of manufacturing process parameters, each of which may control a separate and distinct process function; and also to concurrently be able to devote adequate attention to visual monitoring. Quite frequently, the visual feedback signals are displayed in the form of representative lines on the display screen, each line being generally in a different color and designating a baseline associated with a particular process function, parameter or operating condition. When these lines fluctuate or deviate from baselines, and at times resultingly intersect or coincide, the coloring of the various displayed lines become illegible or smudged, so as to render it difficult for the observer to be able to accurately ascertain which particular manufacturing process function is subject to problems which would necessitate taking either some corrective action on the part of the user, or possibly even requiring the shut-down of the manufacturing process for more detailed investigation of the apparent process problem.